Ultraman Azura
Ultraman Azura is the deuteragonist character of Light and Darkness, he served as the secondary villain of the series. Eventually he betrayed Civilisation, and joining forces with Ultraman Spectrum and Ultrawoman Jane. History Past Not much is known about Azura’s past, Azura was Spectrum’s childhood friend from Planet Ultra. When Civlisation and his Hell-Beast invaded his home, Azura and Spectrum becomes the sole survivors after the deity killed everyone and turning the planet into a wasteland. Having parted ways with Spectrum, Azura embraced evil and joining Civilisation as a natural ally. Light and Darkness Azura arrived at 18th Century’s Earth, he dealt with Darkness Zetton after Ex-Elemental Tanothor fell to now berserker fighter Spectrum and received the Deathcium Blade. Azura and Spectrum engaged in a deathmatch battle, forcing both into a slumber for the next 150 years and was nursed back to health thanks to Jane. Resuming his human form, Azura assisted Civlisation in summoning the regular Hell-Beasts until the colossal Hell-Death and confronting Spectrum time to time. However with Jane’s constant advice, Azura betrayed Civlisation and reconciled with his rival and joining both of them against the tougher beasts. With renewed determination, Azura fought against Civlisation but was easily defeated until help came in the form of One and Cure and finally ended the deity. He attended Spectrum and Jane’s marriage while meeting Genesis Messiah and become the next foreign accepted into the Land of Light with One’s recruitment. Subsequent History Post Series Having joined the scientific department and enhancing his knowledge, Azura researched more about the mystery of Deathcium, and extracting the said essences from his personal blade and his own inner light. With fellow scientists, Azura started his new project of making the corrupted form of Specium into something beneficial and helping the medical sector. During Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Azura and everyone could only gaze at their failures when Belial triggered Crisis Impact until King’s restoration. Afterward, he continued with his research. In Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Azura was recruited by Cure to fight against Kumasaga. Profile Body Features *'Color Timer': Azura possess the standard colour timer, it blinks when he is weakened. *'Death-Bracers': Azura has two extremely sharp tip that protrude out of his elbows, and acts like a "bracer" weapon. *'Ultra Armour': The standard Ultra Armour. *'Forehead Crystal': Azura has a forehead crystal on his hea. Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower, or Deathcium Blade (upon receiving it) *'Grip Strength': 67,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 134,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 7 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Unknown Forms - Demon Form= Demon Deathcium's Demonic Form, serving as an empowerment form which draws out his inner darkness. This form is much powerful than his regular form. :;Special Moves *'Demonic Shot': His main finisher, more powerful than Deathcium Shot. *'Demonic Ring': An improved version of his Deathcium Buzzsaw. **'Dark Halo Dynamite': An enhanced version of his Deathcium Final, where a barrage of gigantic Deathcium Buzzsaws are released, and dealing massive damage to the surroundings. *'Demonic Slash': An improved version of the Deathcium Crescent. *'Ex Death Spark': A ball of dark-light, which disperses into multiple lightning beams shocking the opponent. More powerful type. :; Physical His physical arts are now powerful versions of his attacks from Regular Mode. :;Weapons *'Deathcium Blade': The blade of darkness, which harness the power of dark rainbow, reversing the colors as a regular rainbow. **'Crescent Demonic Slash': Azura can deliver a powerful drawing slash attack with his blade covered in dark energy. **'Darkpyro Blast': Azura creates a dark-green fireball with spikes and hurls it towards foes, and burning them upon impact. **'VileWater Spark': Azura traps the enemy with a whirlpool of "vile water", which is red in color. Azura then splashes streams of vile water towards the opponent, and severely weakening them. **'Dark Slam': Azura slams the sword violently towards the ground, and erupting rock toward the opponent to trap them. Azura then ends the attack by releasing a voltage, electrocuting them. **'Weaken Pulse': Azura releases a rain shower of "red" particles, weakening his foes and empowering himself by absorbing the energy of his foes. **'Artifical Forces': Azura brings forth plants with thorny vines and channeling powerful hurricane winds, and reflecting the opponent attack. **'Shadowy Explosives': Azura can cause large explosions on the opponent after throwing energy orbs towards them and clouding their vision. **'Dark Caster': Azura casts purple mirror shards at the opponent, tricking them and allowing Deathcium a chance to deal another attack. **'Deathcium Wave': A dark stream of energy from the blade that utilizes all the colors of the rainbow. Finisher. :; Abilities *'Travel Sphere': Azura travels around with a ball of darkness. }} Trivia *Being renamed as Azura from Deathcium, now the latter name as the energy for his powers. Azura is the first non-evil Ultra, who utilizes Deathcium. The reason for having the said substance remained unknown. *Azura’s design and Majin Form, borrows elements from Jugglus Juggler. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Allies